


the true meaning of a milky white christmas

by ceruleanstatic



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bad End AU, Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Murder, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, Vore, Yaoi, au where everything is the same except the togami corporation is a huge church, bad end au? :thinking:, fruit milk, im sorry but i had to create this its based off a dream i had, its christmas and its a togami tradition, might get super hot and steamy between togami and naegi just warning, naegi is against religious incubation, nobody understands togami, not really vore its not sexual, spoiler-ish?? i dont know this is for v1, uhh possible smut??, yeah ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanstatic/pseuds/ceruleanstatic
Summary: its christmas and togami needs to stick with the togami tradition.his values might not actually line up with others





	1. a special day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypophrenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypophrenia/gifts).



> throughout the fic, you might see a huge change in writing style. thats only the case because i want the writing style to suffer with the plot
> 
> also hewwo [hypophrenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypophrenia/) you doing good? good because i bet you didnt expect me to actually do this

Waking up in the morning isn’t depressing or difficult. People who think that way don’t know how to manage their lives or control themselves. Togami Byakuya was not one of those people, and he knew that quite well. But his life wasn’t as controlled as it was before he entered this… this academy. Yes, he was in a situation where he was confined and cemented into this lifestyle until he finds a way out himself, but until then, he needed to stay alive.

He couldn’t stand to ignore it any longer. There was something bothering him, and it clawed at him from the insides of his chest until he was forced to address the issue. What day was it? Togami didn’t hear a morning announcement. He felt something off about his own judgement, but blamed it on the suspicion he was feeling.

“Wow! The Ultimate Affluent Prodigy up at _this_ hour?” Monokuma marveled, popping up from behind a desk stacked with books. At this point, Togami shouldn’t be surprised. As he suspected, something was up. And if Monokuma was here, that just confirmed that there was something ‘important’ happening. Despite that, he was still hesitant to reply.

“Tsk! Are you so sick of my announcements that you’ve stopped getting up at when I broadcast to? That makes me really, really sad. You’re really stubborn, you know.” The bear giggled and cocked its head to the side.

“So… whatcha doing awake at 5 in the morning? Got any plans?”

5 am. Togami was awake at 5 am. Perhaps he’s being deceived, but there isn’t anything Monokuma could possibly gain from lying about the time, so he considered it. If it was this early in the morning, there’s only one possibility for why he woke up so early.

“Tell me the date.” Togami ordered expectantly. There was only one and one day where he does this instinctively. Monokuma lit up.

“Eh? A date? Who’s the lucky lady? Or lucky guy? …Ooh, I get it, ‘cuz it’s Christmas, right?” Christmas. December 25th. Of course. He always woke up this early on Christmas.

“That will be all. Get out.”

“Upupupu! Okay, okay. Have fun!” Monokuma pounced away, undoubtedly leaving to spy on Togami some more. It’s Christmas. He needed to continue the tradition no matter what, even if he’s separated from the rest of his relatives. It wasn’t a pursuit of enjoyment, but the pursuit of honor. With this responsibility, he needed to gather the others.  



	2. the gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naegi was not doing anything weird in the bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah thats right the chapters are here because thats my excuse to time skip

“It’s too early for this, Togami!” Hagakure whined, trudging through the hallways of the academy while he watched the rich kid attack the doors of his classmates until they joined him. The method was uncivil, but he did what he must, and the Lord would forgive him soon enough. Togami had already woken Asahina as well, who was still weary despite also being a morning person herself. Surprisingly, she didn’t object to harshly. Togami concluded that she was most likely interested in what he had planned, in which case he continued to Fukawa’s dormitory swiftly. The door creaked open slowly, and the air within seeped out, the aura toxic, yet tolerable.

“Wh-who’s— T-Togami?! I— wh-what are you—” She stammered heavily, grazing her fingers against the doorframe in embarrassment. Nothing seems to has changed about her. She was still full of anxiety and lust, two utterly useless traits that only bring headache.

“Come with us. Now.”

“Y-yes! Of co-course!” Fukawa slid out of her room hastily, not bothering to fix her hair or make any effort to deal with her unkempt appearance. As expected.

“Oh, Naegi’s up already?” Asahina gasped in awe. She waved at him cheerfully. Naegi let out a squeak. He presumably wasn’t expecting everyone to be awake.

“Ahaha, I was just in the bathroom. What are all of you doing?” Naegi was confused, and Togami’s actions weren’t the most understandable.

“I’ll be explaining that notion in the cafeteria.”

“Isn’t it still nighttime?” Naegi said, still following along anyways. Togami was aware of this, but he also knew that something convenient would so suddenly pop up.

“Ding dong, bing bong! Special announcement! Upupupu! Let’s pretend for today that it’s 7 am when it’s actually 6 am! Sooo nighttime is over.” The screens turned off as quickly as they turned on. Togami smirked. Monokuma was obsessed with entertainment. So obsessed that one could use that craving to an advantage. Nevertheless, the team headed towards the cafeteria.

Togami positioned himself so he was the center of attention. This was necessary for him to get the point across. When everyone was settled down, he cleared his throat to speak.

“You all are probably wondering why I’ve gathered you all here. It’s a simple matter. Today is the 25th of December, and I would like to celebrate this occasion with you all.”


	3. betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobody understands togami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy

“What? Am I hearing this right?” Hagakure said, interrupting Togami’s explanation. The heir just glared at him until he shut up completely.

“Now, the Togami family’s way of ‘celebrating’ is… different than your traditional Christmas.” He couldn’t believe what he was saying, but carried on. Nobody could expect the truth.  
“In order to properly commemorate the day, we all must sit here and drink only fruit milk.” Fruit milk or fruit-flavored milk, the type doesn’t matter. Christmas was Togami’s favorite holiday because it was carefree, happy, mildly childish. Only one rule applied.

“M-m-mi-milk?!” Fukawa shrieked, seemingly disappointed in herself.

“I’m… I’m l-lactose in-intolerant…I’m s-sorry!!” Fukawa started crying.

“Do we… do we really have to stay in one spot for the entire day?” Asahina trembled. She wanted Togami to open up, but if she had to sit for hours on end, she would surely snap.

“Don’t worry. You can stay in one room, and one room only. You can stretch your legs as much as you’d like. Fukawa?” The girl looked up, her eyes still full of fresh tears.

“Perish, you god-forsaken **thot**.”

Instead of enjoying the insults thrown at her, though, Fukawa only sobbed harder than ever. That’s right. She recently took a liking to Togami praising her, and slowly became more and more addicted to that feeling. There was no helping her now.

“What the hell, Togami?!” Naegi was furious. He wasn’t angry at the entire group, like he was during all of the trials, but angry at… Togami.

“You can’t just let her starve!” Naegi stood from his chair, looking straight into Togami’s soul. The lucky boy was lucky enough to have very nice eyes. Naegi walked over to the kitchen.

“Do not.” Togami needed him to stop. He didn’t understand. Togami needed this. But he couldn’t take action. His toes were planting him to the ground, letting only his face plead for Naegi to sit back down.

But he didn’t. The lucky student marched into the kitchen and flung the refrigerator door open. It reeked of cabbages. Togami didn’t want this. This wasn’t what Christmas was. To them, to Fukawa, he’s a hero. But to Togami, he was a traitor. The boy he trusted, more than the other idiots in the room was now defying him. So he turned away. He averted his eyes away from Naegi, who was still busy in the kitchen.

“I wanted to share my favorite milks with you, Naegi.” The heir muttered, his face sullen with despair. He wanted to share his milk with everyone, especially his favorite, cranberry milk. Fruit milk was everything to him, and he couldn’t believe Naegi would want to take this away.


	4. aaaaa no touko!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers touko gets perished!!
> 
> also more sex jokes

“Here, Fukawa.” The boy walked out of the kitchen with a glass of… no.

It couldn’t be.

“B-b-b-but Naegi—” The boy hushed her. “Shh...” He pressed his index finger against her lips. “I used nut milk and fruit balls.”

Asahina flinched. “Wait, you mean almond milk and blueberries, right?!” She was rattled. Shook, even. But Naegi didn’t answer. Asahina didn’t want to be near Naegi, Togami, or Fukawa, so she sat inside the sink and let the water run over her body. She didn’t worry, because she was still wearing a tank top and pants. Plus, she was still in the kitchen, so Togami wouldn’t bully her. It was relaxing.

Hagakure saw Asahina sit in the sink, and got jealous. He should’ve thought of that before her. But Hagakure saw another kitchen appliance that would do. The refrigerator.

“I’m just gonna sleep there for today.” Hagakure said, waddling to the fridge and enclosing himself. 

Togami didn’t care. Right now, Naegi was being weird. Super weird. Like he cared more about Fukawa than him. >:(.

Naegi stared at Fukawa, who was furiously slurping fruit milk at Togami’s expense. Togami hoped that she would drown. Naegi looked back at Togami.

“Ehh… I should drink some milk myself, shouldn’t I.” The lucky boy was going to skip to the kitchen again until Togami realized that he and Naegi were practically alone together. So he stopped Naegi from walking into the kitchen.

“You’ve done one good thing today, Naegi. That’s a lot of hope right there.”

“What?”

“It doesn’t matter, I’d like you to drink… a different kind of ‘milk’.”

Fukawa choked on her drink. “You d-d-don’t mean… You’re not r-r-really gonna…” Her face turned red. “Ahahah… A-a-at least in-in-include me…!”

Togami was very disgusted. It was time Fuckawa perished.

“Asahina, destroy this thot or I’m taking away your second virginity!” Togami yelled. Asahina flailed like a fish. “No! Not again!!” She quickly slapped a milk carton (with lactose!!!) into her hand and slapped it at Fukawa.

“Ow, what the fuck you whore!!” Fukawa said, but then she felt her skin burning. She accidentally slapped milk on herself… 

“O-ouch! D-d-dammit I’m d-dead. :’(“ Then Fukawa died and she poofed into thin air.

Asahina sweated. Was that a murder? Monokuma didn’t say anything, said Monokuma. Togami didn’t know if he was being omniscient but he hoped not because that would mean he could know everyone’s thoughts. But the good thing was that he didn’t know everyone’s thoughts because then Hagakure would be useless and they’d lock him in a room forever.

But then Naegi screamed!!

“A.” Screamed Naegi, loudly.

“What,” Togami said, with a mean face.

“That’s a murder Togami!!! You killed Fuckawa!!”

“No, Asahina did.”

“Togami, what the hell!!” Asahina cried, splashing like a fish. Hagakure screamed in the refrigerator because he wanted to be involved.

Monokuma was tired and hated Christmas. “Dumbutts, just choose somebody that I can execute!!”

“Anyone?!” Asahina asked. So she could blame Hagakure… because she wasn’t ready to face Sakura again.

“Only the murderer!! >:)” Monokuma laughed, because it was funny.

“Togami what are you gonna do?! You gotta turn yourself in :(.” Naegi said.

In response, the big bad blond boy said, “H.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still writingthis aaaaa


	5. drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who killed touko really?? was it togami?? aoi?? hagakure??

then asshinata jumped out of the sink and landed on her boobs. “OUCH!!” she screamed for 5 minutes until togaymi slapped her and told her that shes lucky to not get a concussion.

“but im not lucky he is” asshinata said looking at naegay

“no stupid thats a figure of speech go get executed already ugly” togaymi replied

asshinata cried “no wait it was hakagure he put the milk there he killed fuckaawa!!”

 

“hh??” hakagure opened the refrigerator door.

“hey togaymi if u agree that we can get rid of hakagure u can have my second virginity??” asahina tried to compromise because shes scared of death

“ok sure” togaymi said because asahina has boobs and if her boobs get executed then those boobs are gone forever

“wait why” naegay asked “what do you gain from this”

“power naegay when ur older youll understand” togaymi said forgetting about what he said to naegay earlier

hakagure said no to being killed. “no wait just because i put the milk there to ward off fuckawa doesnt mean i killed her”

“e yes it does” everybody except hakagure said at once

“oh no im being outnumbered but my future said that im gonna live forever!!” hakagure cried because hes only right a third of the time

“K” said kuma and glared red eye at hakagure. the bear grabbed weedman with his big furry paws and then hakagure screamed because he cant run

“no i just wanna be a cabbage instead of a weed for once :((((” he sobbed

maymaykuma chuckled “heh h heh ur gonna hav a bad tim e hakagoree kun” and opened his bear mouth very wide like a garbage compacter

“aaaa” hackugure yelled while mountkuma vored him whole

“haha weed” meatkuma said and spun away like a fidget spinner

“nyaaaaa” naegay yelled “hes perished… .”

“hmm what was i talking about before fuckawa talked with her shit mouth” togaymi wondered out loud

“milk” naegay said eyeing togaymis crotch

togaymi wondered about threesomes but he wasnt fuckawa so he wasnt very good at imagining

“slap slap slap” asshinata giggled while hitting the water while crouched in the sink

“ok naegay heres the plan,” togaymi said and punched asshinata. she slumped over but she wasnt dead just forced to sleep. naegay is cool with everything togaymi does even though its been like 5 years of christmas and he only remembered today. its ok because togaymi is his boyfreimnd and he accepts him just the way he is as long as he doesnt kill anyone else but that would be impossible haha

“so nani are we gonna do now togaymi” naegay asked

“a yaoi” togaymi said while unbuckling his pants


	6. retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death

“wow nice dingdong togami”, naeigi said but wondered why his peepee looked different than his own

“stop stari ng take off ur pants naegi” togfami said with impateince

“but ur peepee tofami why is it liek that??” naeigi asked??

“its called circumsizion because its the rite way to raise ur children (not sponsored)” togamo answered proudly because he had a good peepee unlike everyone else

“k but what now” naeigu asked harder but naked

“porn” togmai grinned

“but milk??” naegay said

“idiot!! dont you get the innuendo the milk is in my—” towgami started to say but naige stopped him

“togamoi u silly man thats not where the milk is,,” naygay said

“n-nani?!”

“pee is stored in the balls” naego said

tomagi scrunched and he didnt beleive what markoto just said!! what degernerate thinks piss is in the orb!! fucik you makototoro;;;;:!

“whhwho the fuck taought you how th e peenis works bitch!!!” togepi yelled at naegin loudly but not loud enough to wake the sleep ing fisjhy.

“t-t-ttt toagmioa y r u mad at ,me??? this isthe truth” naethan wwailed like a horse when the boy taler than him kikked his face

“i thrust— trust ed you maeigi!! but i see how i tis ur actualy dumb like a rock,,” tagami hissed because hes part snaeke. tsalami readched into hsi pile of clothes on the floor glarign and nayday. he puleled out a long hard…………….

knive!!!!

“a!!”q naydee screamed for hlep but nobody was there except for tamami??

“if only i hha d two knifes i could kill you twice...but too bad naiego onae wa mo shinderu!!” tonami laughed like evil and slapped the knife at lucky boyt!! naeigin cry because theres blkood and no milk and then he died getting sdlapped by toygmai

“get slapped igonrant fool (in frrech)” he said in firench. hes goiung to die buyt whatver his mortal enemy is daed now becauase pee inst stored in th eballs hehe hehee!!

but tgnaomi is gona die soon so he went nto the refrigerator that smels like cabbabes and got a milk smoothei butu went to the sink and fil led th e cup with watter and not touhcning aoi because she sugly adn slimy fish

“perfec t thi s is the las tthing ill taste before daeth a nice diluted water smoothei” tathan gurgled and coughedf a lot “nani” he mutterd before falling on the ground and dying


End file.
